Mortal Fighter Series (Earth-19999)
Mortal Fighter (also abbreviated as MF) is a video game series created by Draft and Nobody. The series was made popular by its graphical prowesses, and - most of all - the gruesome Fatalities, which generated an enormous amount of controversy and turn this game franchise into the famous, must-play series that it is. The reality in which the series is centered is entitled as Earth-19999 by it's creators. History In general, the history of Mortal Fighter centers on the Mortal Fighter Tournament (a death tournament) and the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Both are created and ruled by tyranical yet complex characters Shao Khan and Heihachi Mishima respectively. The main hero / antihero is Jin Kazama, son of Vega and grandson of Heihachi Mishima. Alongside Jin is his turned best friend Ryu and the Earthrealm Warriors, led by the thunder god Lord Raiden, whom seek to stablish peace in both Earthrealm and Netherrealm by ending the Mortal Fighter and the Iron Fist, which he believes is the cause of the quest for power and war between all races in Earth's nexus. Games To be expanded and details to be added, in chronological orde''r. *Mortal Fighter (1993) *Mortal Fighter II (1995) *Mortal Fighter III (1996) **Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles (1997) *Mortal Fighter: Kombat (1999) *Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (2002) **Mortal Fighter: New Generation (2002) **Mortal Fighter: Legends (2003) ***Mortal Fighter Turbo (2003) *Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier (2010) **Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords (2011) *Mortal Fighter VI (2014) **Mortal Fighter Gold (2015) ***Mortal Fighter: Johnny Cage (2016) *Mortal Fighter: Deception (2018) **Mortal Fighter: Konquest (2020) *Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (2022) *MFX (2025) ::''For further games, check Mortal Fighter Series (Alternate Earth-19999) Other Media Comic Books Several Mortal Fighter comic books were based on the video game series. In 2020, Dark Horse Comics launched an official MF comic book series, spawning twenty six-issue series ("Blood and Thunder", "King of the Fist", "Battlewave" amongst others), along with several miniseries and one-shot special issues dedicated to specific characters, until its publication ended in August 2023. Television The franchise sparked two television series by Cartoon Network on Adult Swim: the 1999 anime Mortal Fighter: Defenders of the Realm, and the 2023 anime The Ties That Bind. The two series ran for four seasons. Characters and Voice Actors The Mortal Fighter series features a length of characters through the games, and majority of those are featured in most of the games in the franchise. Most of all of the characters since the first intallment appears in the series' finale. Through the series, Mortal Fighter's characters have been widely acclaimed and well received, with the consensus that the series managed to explore both gameplay, mythology and character development. To be Expanded *Anakaris - Michael Bauer *Argus - Patrick Stewart *Astaroth - Michael McConnohie *Blaze - Tony Todd *Chameleon *Christie Monteiro *Dairou *Dan Hibiki *Darrius - Terrence C. Carson *E. Honda / Edmond Honda *Felicia *Feng Wei *Fujin *Gō Hibiki *Gouken *Gouki / Akuma / Oni - Mark Hamill (English) / Tomomichi Nishimura (Japanese) *Gōtetsu *Guy *Hanzo Hasashi / Scorpion - Patrick Seitz (English) *Ho Chi Myong / The Great Capoeira Master *Hsien-Ko *Hwoarang *Iska Farkas *Jerrod *Jin Kazama / Devil Jin - Isshin Chiba *Jimmy / Blanka - Scott McNeil *John Carlton / Johnny Cage - Nolan North *Ken Masters - Roger Craig Smith *Kurtis Stryker *Lord Raiden - Richard Epcar *Meat - Nobody (Holy Cow) *Mokujin - Pine *Motaro *Necrid *Night Terror *Nightmare - Charles Klausemeyer *Ryū Hayabusa *Olcadan - Frank Welker *Onaga - Keith David *Raiden - Quinton Flynn *Rainbow Mika *Raven - D.C. Douglas *Revenant *Ryū Hōshi - Hiroki Takahashi *Sagat - Clancy Brown (English) / Banjō Ginga (Japanese) *Sasori - Johnny Young Bosh *Seth *Sergei Dragunov *Shao Kahn *Shinnok - Michael Gough *Siegfried Schtauffen - Roger Craig Smith *Sodom - Kevin Conroy *Taven - Troy Baker *Tremor - Robert Englund *Vega - Michael Ironside *Voldo *Zasalamel - Keith Silverstein Reception and Impact It was reported that the Mortal Fighter games have sold 4.5 billion copies by 2008, and the number has reportedly reached over 6 billion by 2013. Particularly successful games were Mortal Fighter II and Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök, which had unprecedented opening week sales figures never seen before in the video game industry, for the first time beating the box office numbers of summer hit films. The 2009 edition of Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition awarded the Mortal Fighter series with eighteen world records, including "most successful fighting game series". The franchise holds ten world records in the 2012 Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition, including the "largest promotional campaign for a fighting video game" (Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier), "highest grossing film based on a fighting video game" (Messatsu!), among many others). Controversies Trivia *The franchise rank as the second highest-grossing video game franchise in the world, only loosing to (???). *Some of the franchise's expanded universe aside from the game universe, such as animations, manga and comic books derive from the series's fans, which are acknowledged as canon. Category:Earth-19999 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Video Games